Mother May I
by cooliochick5
Summary: Basically a series of 6 one-shots, 5 times were Artemis shows the team her motherly side, one time were the team shows Artemis how they've grown to become a family
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimers_****_: I own nothing_**

Robin huddled in a corner. Today was the anniversary of the very tragedy that made him an orphan. It had been 4 years already, and yet every year, he still cried like it happened yesterday. To add to it all, Batman was called out on a mission, and though he tried to get out of it, his attempts proved unsuccessful.

"It will be okay, I'll be back as soon as possible." Batman said, placing a hand on his 'son's' shoulder.

He let go and reluctantly disappeared through the zeta beam. At first, it didn't hurt at all, but soon all the memories, emotions, everything, attacked the bird. Trying to hold back tears was no longer an option, so now Robin was hunched in a corner of his room at Mt. Justice, silently crying.

"Has anyone seen Rob?" Wally asked, walking into the living room. Just then the whole team heard a small weep. Inching closer to the source of the sound, they soon discovered they were in front of their youngest team mate's room. The weeping grew louder.

"Robin?" Megan asked, opening the door slightly, the sight they saw was almost unbelievable. Even Wally didn't know what to do, and he knew exactly what today was, but Batman was usually there. All the team could do was watch the little bird in his own misery. Artemis scoffed.

"Well?" She asked.

"What?" Wally snapped. Artemis rolled her eyes and stepped further into the room. This sight was almost more unbelievable than the previous sight.

"Robin." She said softly.

Robin sniffed in response. Artemis knelt beside him. She slowly pulled him into an embrace, rocking him back and fourth slowly, talking to him in a way that was soothing to the young bird.

"Shh, don't cry anymore." She cooed.

Robin sighed gently, letting a few more tears fall.

Finding that talking wasn't so effective, Artemis tried another approach.

"_If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here, so lonely inside, so busy out there, and all you wanted was somebody who cares, all you wanted was somebody who cares, if you need me, you know I'll be there, cause if you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here, so lonely inside, so busy out there, and all you wanted was somebody who cares**(1)**_." She sang slowly, while still managing to rock the child gently.

Robin was now asleep, mindlessly dreaming of a happier time. Getting off the floor, with the thirteen-year-old in her arms, Artemis lay Robin on his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. Humming the tune of the song for a few more mintues, the archer got up and left the room.

"Whoa." Wally said as she emerged.

"Tell anyone, and you die." Artemis threatened as she walked away.

**_A/N: So it was like 6am, and I was half out of it, and some how I came up with this, 6 one shots, 5 times Artemis has proven herself to be loving and caring, once were the team proved to Artemis that they were her family now._**

**_(1)= I sing this to my cousin, basically because of the line 'and all you wanted was somebody who cares' honestly, I hate her mom, who is always talking smack about my uncle (they're divorced) so when she comes over, I let her vent about the situation and a lot of the time she cries when we talk so that's why I sing it to her, I know that isn't the meaning behind the song, but that's how I translate it._**


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis was walking about the corridors of Mt. Justice when she heard a small cry.

'What the?' She thought as she tried to find who was crying. It was coming from Megan's room.

"Megan?" The archer asked, opening the door.

"Go away!" The martian demanded.

Taking another step into the room, Artemis can see why. Megan's hair was a wreck, a curling iron left plugged in and forgotten. Her makeup was messy now, and she was wearing an red, sparkly dress with an obnoxiously poofy skirt. There was a huge tear in it.

"What happened?" Artemis asked. Megan only shook her head.

"Megan." Artemis tried to reason. Finally, Megan spoke.

"There's a dance tonight that Conner and I are going to. I wanted to try and get ready like a normal earth girl, but it didn't work, my dress looked better in the store, my hair won't curl right, and I can't my makeup right either." She admitted.

"Well, why don't you just, I don't, change how you look?" Artemis asked.

"Because, I wanted to get ready like a normal earth girl, what fun is getting ready in three seconds?" Megan burying her face again. Artemis sighed, and though she sort of wanted to just walk away, instead she put a hand on Megan's shoulder.

"Let me help." She said. Megan smiled a bit. Taking a nearby comb, Artemis started by brushing Megan's hair flat. Taking the curling iron and curling small sections at a time, Megan's hair was transformed into a sea of wavy red locks. Grabbing some baby oil, her smudged eyeliner, way too dark eye shadow, and way rosy blush was instantly gone. To takes it's place, Artemis applied pale purple eye shadow, some black eyeliner to her waterline, and adding a light pink blush. With that being done, the only thing left was the dress.

"Why'd you choose this again?" Artemis asked, looking over the dress several times.

"I don't know, I thought it looked pretty at first but I didn't notice the rip." Megan began.

"Or the skirt." Artemis added. She looked over it again.

"If it wasn't torn like that and I had more time to work, I could fix it, I could probably fix it now actually." Artemis offered but Megan shook her head.

"I don't even want to look at it," She said tearing up a bit, "I don't have any other dresses."

Artemis frowned and left the room, heading towards the zeta beam. Megan watched her go, then continued her crying.

"What am I gonna do, I wanted to get ready like a norma-." But she was cut off by Artemis who re-entered the room.

"Wear this." She said, holding out a light gold colored cloth. A dress actually, it had spaghetti straps, and a flowing skirt that looked like it would reach Megan's knees. Running to the bathroom, Megan put on the dress. She squealed in excitement.

"IT FITS!" She exclaimed, running back to her room. She threw her arms around her friend.

"Thank you." She said happily.

"No problem, just don't let anything happen to that dress, I have to wear it to a dance next week." Artemis replied. Megan nodded and slipped into a pair of matching shoes. She grabbed her purse and walked out to the living room were Conner was waiting.

"Wow." He said, completely stunned by the way his girlfriend looked.

Megan giggled.

"Thank you." She mouthed to Artemis yet again as she left through the zeta beam.

"No problem." Artemis mouthed back. She was glad she could help.

**_A/N: This chap was actually fun to write basically because I've done it before (check out 'Our own Homecoming' for full story) actually, I've done it a couple of times, which is always fun. anyway, Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Kaldur sat at the kitchen table, trying to think things over. His best friend took his crush from him, he failed his team as leader, there was a mole he couldn't find yet. He put his head in his hands, sighing heavily.

"Can't sleep?" A voice broke the silence. The atlantean looked up.

"Oh, Artemis, it's you."

"Yeah, why you up so late?' Artemis asked, glancing at the clock on the stove which read 3:30am.

"I am just thinking, go back to bed." Kaldur answered.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I suppose."

Kaldur began talking about Tula, Artemis nodded as she moved about the kitchen, pulling out a pot and some milk. Kaldur continued his rant as the archer put the pot on the stove and heated the milk. He switched to the failed mission, Artemis put the milk in two mugs and finally sat down.

"I failed the team then." Kaldur sighed, staring into the mug.

"You didn't Kaldur, you were just doing what you knew you should do," Artemis said, placing a hand on his, "And that Tula chick is stupid, only an idiot would turn you down."

"Thank you, Artemis." Kaldur smiled.

"I'm only stating facts." The girl smiled too.

"I am glad we had this talk, I think I will go to bed now." Kaldur finished his milk and got up from the table.

"Anytime Kal." Artemis replied, walking to her own room.

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've just been typing a ton. I have no idea when I'm gonna update any of my stories next because Dec. 1st until Christmas day I'm going to have a a 25 ch holiday story. Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So my comp has been all screwed up, that's why I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry about that, so here goes. I don't have spell check so bare with me.**_

Artemis walked into Mt. Justice, only to hear several swear words being muttered.

"Wally?" She asked turning the corner," What happened?"

The speedster was in the living room, sitting on the couch, with a wash cloth pressed to his arm, blood was clearly visible.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Sure, like I'll believe that." Artemis shot back, sitting next to him. Moving the cloth aside, she saw a deep cut on his arm.

"Wally, did you...cut yourself?" She asked.

"No." Wally replied flatly.

Knowing that she wouldn't get the truth anytime soon, Artemis took Wally's opposite arm, and dragged him to the bathroom. She carefully cleaned and bandaged his arm, then looked up at him.

"What happened?" She asked yet again.

Wally only looked away.

"My dad, kinda, well-." But Wally couldn't finish his sentence. Not knowing what else to do, the archer wrapped her arms around the speedster, who began to cry honestlly, but he wasn't aware, he only hugged back.

"It'll be ok, Wally." Artemis said slowly.

"Are you going to tell Batman?" He asked.

"No, I'll go with you to tell Flash though." Artemis replied, setting aside her and Wally's past arguments for now.

"Thanks Artemis." Wally said, standing up to find his uncle.

"No prob, I know how you feel."

**A/N: Ik, Ik, The characters were so OOC, but I honestly think Wally and Conner will be kinda easy to write wrong, because they are such strong characters, but a lot of people protray their daddy issues darker than they should be, thus, the OOC-ness. Speaking of issues, I have a one shot idea involving Conner, Wally (maybe), Icicle jr, and Tommy Terror, not a slash. Ok So I'm getting to far off topic, but I got a lot of ideas and I'll try to update soon. THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. Chapter 5

Break ups aren't easy. Simply put. Artemis knew this all too well. Unfortunately, not many people were blessed with her knowledge. Conner Kent was one of those people.

It had been nearly two weeks since the clone had broke it off with his long-time girlfriend Megan, having to constantly remind himself that this was something he had to do.

To be bluntly honest, Superboy often watched as Miss Martian would frantically run about the house, anxious for her date with Lagoon Boy.

It angered the boy to some extent, as well as sadden him deeply.

He often found himself thinking back on the days when Megan would fly around, frantic of their own dates. He remembered when he first saw her and the complements she always seemed to give. He thought of how long it took for him to finally muster up the courage to ask her out.

He remembered every kiss they shared, every freckle on the girl's face, every small crinkle near her eyes as she smiled at him. Every tear, ever laugh, every whisper, every embrace, every conversation.

What hurt him the most was, it had taken him so long to get her, but a mere second to lose her.

This knowledge was so sorrowful that Conner tended to push all thoughts of Megan away, which was a hard task, saying is how they lived in the same house, er, cave.

And it was very hard to forget her, saying is how, the young lady was running about the house now, preparing for yet another date with her new boyfriend.

Conner remained on the couch, watching blankly as the pair embraced, kissed, then headed to the Zeta Tube.

Conner sighed slowly, placing his face in his hands.

"Conner?"

The boy flinched as a delicate hand made contact with his left shoulder.

"Oh...Hi, Artemis." Conner finally stated, calming down a bit.

"You seem down, what's up?" Artemis questioned, Conner shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Is it-?"

Artemis's statement had been cut off when a certain red-head entered the room.

"Forgot my purse!" Megan exclaimed as she grabbed the pink clutch from the kitchen table.

Sensing the tension that now hung over the room like an ominous cloud, Artemis began to piece together what was upsetting Conner.

"You miss her, don't you." Artemis's voice now took on a more serious tone.

Conner was silent for several moments before uttering a small 'yes'.

"Break ups aren't easy, but you will survive and you will move on to better people, it's only a matter of time." Artemis put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Wow...Thanks, Artemis." Conner offered the girl a small smile.

"No problem...Come on, let's go get Wally and Robin and see a movie, get your mind off her, ya know." Artemis stood from the couch. Conner nodded and followed suit, already feeling better,


	6. Chapter 6

You can only be strong for so long, you've come to learn. If you could get that saying tattooed straight across your ass to remind yourself every time you fell on to it, damn it, you would! But that wasn't the point of this. No, the point of this incident was so much different. You just needed to cry.

It didn't have to be long, nor did it have to be anything spectacular. You just need to go lay down in your room, curl up in a ball under the covers and cry. Yup, it was going to be that simple. You were finally going to allow yourself to cry, to be in solitude, to pity yourself for once.

You hated that word actually. Pity. How disgusting a word such as that could be. To you, it meant complete weakness, a pointless complaint about something that wouldn't even matter in a year or so. Pity was just a waste of time, but you needed it more than ever at this moment.

'Alright,' You take a deep breath as you enter your dorm of the Cave, 'Let's get this over with...'

You step into the dark room, not even bothering to flip on the lights as you kick off your boots in two fluid motions, shrugging your jacket off your shoulders as you approach your 'oh so loving' bed. You pulled back the unmade covers, slinking in as if the bed would some how attack you if you moved to quickly. Once your body is in a comfortable position and you head is laying just right on the pillow, you pull the blankets over your eyes like they do to the dead in those crime shows Robin seemed to love so much.

It's at this moment that you truly do feel like the dead. Your body is heavy and you have thought everything you could possibly think, so there was really nothing left to do now.

'Okay...go ahead...' You take a deep breath, trying to fight back tears that don't even exist. You try, you really do, but you just can't. The only thing you feel at this moment is a bitter numbness that just won't go away. You lay in bed, otherwise motionless, thinking long and hard about your decision. Maybe you should just pick yourself back up and head back down stairs before anyone question-

"Hey, has anyone seen Artemis?" You can hear Robin ask just outside your door. The clearness in his voice makes you believe that he might possibly be standing in the room. But, that is impossible, you know. In your blacked out thoughts, you're pretty sure you remembered to lock the door. Then again, with his hacking skills, anything was possible.

"Nope, haven't seen her all day." Judging by the sound of rapid foot steps before that answer, Wally must have just ran in.

"Miss M, have you seen Artemis?" The slight change in Robin's voice lets you know he had turned away from your door, most likely looking at the girl in question.

"I haven't, but I'm sensing...distress, I think." Megan replies with a worried tone. It makes you curl up even further. Couldn't you just be alone with your thoughts for once?"

"Why is everyone standing outside Artemis' room?"

"Yes, why is that?" You could picture Conner and Kaldur entering the scene now. It scared you knowing that your whole team was outside your door right now, more than completely capable of getting in whenever they wanted. Speaking of which, you suddenly hear a break in the conversation, replaced by a knock at your door.

"Artemis?" The youngest of the group hits the door frame a few times.

'Just don;t answer...they'll go away...' You think to yourself, but a second knock is heard.

"Yo, Artemis?" Your favorite red head tries now. Still, you do not answer. One by one, each member tries and fails to pry your from your hiding place. Finally by the fifth and final knock, you give up.

"Go away." You call out, trying to sound as annoyed as humanly possible.

"Artemis, we just want to talk." Megan says with a voice so concerned, it made you feel as though she had been told you were dead.

"I said, go away." You try to add a bit more venom to your words, but to no avail. Sadly, your doomed daydream comes true as you hear the faint click of the lock to the only thing separating from the last people you want to see right now.

"Artemis..." Kaldur approaches the bed first, you can tell by the way his voice seeps beyond your covers, settling in a way that is almost like a comforting hand on your shoulder.

"Go away...I just want to sleep."

"We all know that's a lie." Wally is quick to add. You wince slightly at the harshness in his words, almost completely out of character for the male, but you know it's only cause by nerves, allowing you to settle once more.

"Artemis, talk to us. What's wrong?" Robin seats himself on your bed, but is careful not to get to close just yet.

"Nothing." You say with a sort of coldness that makes everyone take a half step back. But knowing your team, they were determined for answers.

"Artemis, please, we're your friends." Megan finally pipes up. There we go. That's the phrase that sends you over the edge.

Finally after a much anticipated wait, those tears that just wouldn't come start falling and when they start, they refuse to stop. You curl up even more until a pair of broad arms forces you against a cool chest. You automatically recognize it as Kaldur and as awkward as the idea of the teen giving anyone a hug, you simply accept it, permitting yourself to sob on his shoulder. The next set of arms around you, you know belong to Megan. The warm sent of burnt sugar cookies settles around you like the coziest blanket in all of humanity. Before you know it, Wally and Robin are added to the mix, both finding a comfortable spot in the group hug.

Conner, you know, would never in a million years, partake in this kind of thing, but, in his defense, he does lay a hand on your shoulder, providing comfort in his own sort of way.

So there you were, sobbing your pathetic eyes out, allowing yourself to pity the things you never had,

You sister,

Your dad,

your mother,

It is also at this moment that you let tears fall out of relief, ones for your home at the Cave,

your mentors,

your new friends,

your new family.

You finally sigh as you feel all the tears you needed to shed fall, finally leaving you with a new sort of feeling. You transition from tears to sleep in a matter of minutes, the last thing you remember is feeling at peace.

You can only be strong for so long, you've come to learn. If you could get that saying tattooed straight across your ass to remind yourself every time you fell on to it, damn it, you would! But that wasn't the point of this. No, the point of this incident was so much different. You just needed your family.

That's all you would ever need.


End file.
